Remember Me
by Tacuma
Summary: Two drabbles, both based on a song, about Tezuka and Fuji. WARNING: character death!


'Remember Me' isn't one fic, this are two drabbles, both based on a song. The first drabble is based on the song 'Finally' by Twarres. The second drabble is based on 'Angels Fall First' by Nightwish.

The drabbles have nothing to do with each other, but I posted them as one fic, because they're both short.

**Title:** Finally & Angels Fall First  
**Writer:** Tacuma  
**Pairing:** TezukaFuji  
**Warning:** CHARACTER DEATH!! Don't like, don't read!  
**Wordcount:** 322 & 320

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis, nor do I own the songs 'Finally' and 'Angels Fall First'.

* * *

**Finally**

No one knows, because I always smile. They think I don't mind being number two, always being second, always behind you. But I don't like it at all. I'm competitive, I want to be number one, just like you.

And now I am.

When you were in Germany I was number one, but only for a few weeks. Everybody still considered you as number one. You were on the other side of the world, in Germany, and still you were number one in Japan.

You're gone forever, but they still think you are the best.

I always stood next to you, I always watched you. Maybe I would learn, maybe I would find out how I could become better than you, how I could run faster, jump higher, smash harder than you. I wanted to know how I could beat you.

I know now.

Friendly rivalry. That's how it started. I hadn't intended for us to be friends, but we became friends anyway. Tezuka and his little friend. I didn't mind it, because you and I were the only ones who knew the truth.

We were more than just friends, but now I'm alone.

You were the Buchou, you helped everyone. You helped me. You helped me to get better at tennis, but I still couldn't win. I still couldn't beat you, but I didn't care anymore. I had something better.

I had you, but you left me, you will never return.

Now you are broken. You are broken and you will never be healed. You looked in my eyes when you told me goodbye. Goodbye forever. I could see the pain. I left, I cried, because you cannot be, you cannot be here with me.

Finally.

Finally I can run faster than you did. Finally I can jump higher than you did. Finally I can smash harder than you did.

All I have now are good memories now you're dead.

**

* * *

**

Angels Fall First

I once heard someone say that angels fall first. I'm not someone who laughs easily, but I felt like laughing when I heard that. Now I know it's true.

My blue eyed angel.

Since the first time we met, you always looked at me with a smile on your angelic face. It's hard to imagine you without your smile. Even when you lost a match. Even when you weren't happy. You always smiled, a warm smile, because you knew it made me happy.

I still remember the day when we became friends, like it was yesterday. We never properly introduced ourselves, we didn't need words. Since that day you stood next to me, always. No one ever really understood you, but I did. There were no words to say, we didn't need them.

I wanted to live with you. I wanted you to be there when I come home. I wanted to be with you forever. Now I bury my dreams, they will never come true. All that's left are memories.

Your picture smiles the same angelic smile, but it's different, a cold smile. I've never really cried before, but you made me cry, you made me cry for the first time. You're the only one who could make me smile and you're the only one who could make me cry. Tears laid for you, tears of love, tears of fear. I'll be lonely from now on.

I will never feel the warmth of your smile anymore. I will never hear your voice anymore, but I can still hear your voice in my head. I let the melody of your voice caress me.

You were needed elsewhere. You were needed to remind us of the shortness of our time. But I know you will be there. You'll still light my path, you will guard me. Now I know that it's true.

It's true that angels fall first.

* * *

I never wrote angst before, so please tell me what you think of it!


End file.
